


Restrained

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Restrained

On the second day, my true love gave me

For Kink_bingo, and FFweeklykink  
Words: 807  
Fandom: Sentinel  
Pairing: Jim Ellison / Blair Sandburg  
Kink – wrist restraints

 

Jim was fixing dinner when Blair came home. They had spent the day apart, Jim working at the station giving testimonial notes on a case he had wrapped up several weeks ago and Blair working all day on campus.

After putting his book bag on the table, Blair came around to give Jim a kiss. "Good evening," he smiled.

"Have a good day?" Jim asked.

"Another day in academia. How was Burt?"

"Same question five ways. We're good for the stand."

Blair moved away after taking a piece of lettuce from the bowl. "Can I take a shower?" he asked eyeing the food that Jim was preparing.

"Actually that sounds good. Feel like playing tonight?" Being stuck in the office made him work of some sexual frustration. Having fun with Blair would relieve it.

"I could go for it. I graded papers all day, I could use a diversion. What do you wish Master?"

"Take a shower, come if you have to. Dry your hair and body and come to the table in the silk kimono."

"Yes Master," Blair answered and look at Jim. "Master? A kiss please?"

Jim moved and kissed his lovely pet.

Blair moved away, taking his bag and placing it in his office and headed up to their bedroom. Jim continued fixing dinner as Blair did as he asked. He turned up his hearing to listen to Blair in the shower. While showering he did jack off, noting how it turned him on to play with Jim. Jim chuckled in how Blair liked playing to his whims.

Jim was laying out the food when Blair came into the living room dressed as ordered. Blair left his hair down, for Jim liked playing with it when it was loose. Blair was already working on Jim's fetishes.

"Where is your collar pet?"

"In the drawer Master, may I get it?"

"Please," he answered. Tonight he would be adding to the leather collection he adorned his pet with.

Blair returned with the case that held his collar and handed it to Jim. Jim opened it and pulled it out of its case. Blair had turned and was holding his hair up so Jim could bring it to place around his neck. Jim secured it and patted Blair's shoulder. "Sit and eat."

Blair sat down and waited for Jim to sit and start eating. They talked about their day, how things went and what needed to be done over the weekend.

Once the meal was done, Jim and Blair cleared the dishes and washed them.

"While I get ready Pet, please kneel on your mat. I will only be a few minutes." He kissed Blair's forehead and steered him towards his kneeling mat by the fireplace.

Jim went to their bedroom and discarded his clothes and found his own silk robe. Taking a box from the dresser, he returned to the living room with his new gift to his Pet.

"I have something new for you Pet." Jim announced as he came around to stand before his kneeling slave. "Look up, by dear." He held a similar box that held the collar. Jim opened it to show Blair that they were large width leather wrists with D-rings, similar to his collar. "I think this is a nice addition." He pulled one out and showed Blair that they were cushioned inside. "Wrist please," Jim said.

Blair brought his right arm up and offered his wrist. Jim placed the box down and started to encase the wrist, buckling it in place. "Wrist," he said for the other. Soon Blair had the bands in place.

Jim smiled, "nice," he commented. "Behind your back Pet." Blair put her hands behind him. Jim had left some additional hardware to clip the bands by their D-rings. He then had the leash that he used with the collar, clipping it in place on the collar and ran it down to lace through the wrist bands and clip back up. It brought the wrists a little higher than Blair found comfortable, but totally uncomfortable.

"Okay Pet?" Jim wanted to make sure he was fine with the stance.

"I'm good Master."

Jim walked around Blair, looking at him, enjoying the site of his slightly bound lover. Blair trusted him. He might be too trusting, Jim thought, thinking what he would love to do with his lover, but slowly they would be adding to their arsenal, item by item.

Walking back in front of the Blair, it was time to take care of his need and then play some more with his pet. Opening his robe, he stood before Blair. "My dear pet, it's time to please you Master." Blair eyed his Master's hard cock and leaned forward to kiss the head of the organ the he adored then opened his mouth to let his Master in.


End file.
